Archivo:(I've Had) The Time of My Life Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Descripción (I've Had) The Time of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions, with solos from Quinn and Sam. Will decides Sam and Quinn should sing (despite Rachel's outburst) after Emma gives Will the advice that his setlist is becoming too predictable and the Glee Club is bursting with talent. Will decides to pick the winner from the duets competition (featured in Duets) to sing lead during their Sectionals competition. Mercedes and Santana provide backing vocals for this track. This is also Lauren's debut performance as a member of the New Directions. LYRICS: Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've Had the time of my life No, I've never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life And I owe it all to you... Sam (New Directions Girls): I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn (New Directions Girls): We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam and Quinn (New Directions Girls): Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: I can't get enough of) Quinn: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!) Because! Sam and Quinn with New Directions: I've had the time of my life No, I never felt This way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam: Hey, baby! Quinn (New Directions Girls): Hey, baby! With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam (with New Directions Boys): So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control), no (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, Quinn with New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" (Sam: Stay with me!) Sam: Just remember! Sam with New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn with New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions Boys: I can't get enough of) Sam with New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!) Because (Mercedes: I've had, yeah!) Sam and Quinn with New Directions (New Directions): I've had the time of my life No, I never Felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had (I've had) the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (Every open door) 'Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth!) And I owe it all to you Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've (Quinn: I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Quinn: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you! Sam and Quinn with Santana and New Directions: (with Santana: I've had!) the time of my life (Mercedes: Of my life!) No, I never Felt this way before (Santana: Never felt this way!) Yes, I swear (Mercedes: Yes, I swear) It's the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth!) And I (with Mercedes: owe it all to you) Sam and Quinn and New Directions: 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam: Had time of my life!) And I've searched Through (with Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions: Every open door) 'Til I found (Santana: 'Til I found) the truth (Mercedes: The truth) And I owe it all to (with Santana and Mercedes: you!) Santana and Mercedes with New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah! Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Sam and Quinn: The time of my life Categoría:Vídeos